


Book Club

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Book Club, Comfort, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Laughter, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance Novel, S06E18, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After a rough time of being out of commission from Team Flash, you have the brilliant idea of starting a two-person book club with Frost to make her time away a little more bearable.
Relationships: Killer Frost & You, Killer Frost & reader, Killer Frost/Reader
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E18

“I’m telling you,” you reiterate. “Tank Tremors can get it.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Frost insists. “I’m _well_ aware.”

“ _He_ gives _me_ the tremors if you catch my drift.”

Both you and Frost let out devilish snickers on the couch in her and Caitlin’s living room. After a rough time of being out of commission from Team Flash, Frost has had to rest at home. Luckily though, she had you to keep her company. In fact, you had had the brilliant idea of starting a two-person book club with her to make her time away a little more bearable—hot chocolate, cookies, and Rebecca Silver’s bestselling romance novel _Uncaged Desire_.

“Do you think Daphne was based on someone we know?” Frost asks after a sip of her cocoa.

“It’s hard to say… I mean, if we look at page ten, the narrator’s description makes me think of Lisa Snart, personally.”

Frost’s mouth drops. She smacks your arm.

“That’s exactly who it is!” Frost exclaims. “Why didn’t I see that before?”

You laugh some more.

“I still can’t believe Mick Rory wrote a romance,” you say. “And with such titillating sex scenes! Like, the man has talent. I never thought I’d say that…”

“People will surprise you.” Frost gives you a knowing smile. “Remember that one line? ‘Once he awoke her desire, he was hers to explore…willingly.’"

The pair of you pretend to fan yourselves, then proceed to giggle again. “Seriously, thank you (Y/N),” Frost says. “You have made a terrible situation into something fun.”

“Hey, don’t mention it,” you tell her. “What are friends for?”


End file.
